Operation Majestic 1981
Operation majestic 1981 concerns the briefing of incumbent President on the US position on Unidentified Flying Objects. Briefing authenticity There are that have briefed other US Presidents. It is believed that Ronald Reagan, like the others, was also briefed on the US position on Unidentified Flying Objects. Evidence for his briefing is based on the Affidavit of Eugene F. Yeates in the Citizens Against Unidentified Flying Objects Secrecy v. NSA (Civil Action No. 80-1562), the COMINT reports, and a presumed verbal meeting at Camp David on 6 March 1981. As with prior briefings, there might also be supporting . The closest material documentation, of possibly Majestic order, is the Edward Teller’s Pitch to President Reagan for SDI. After the Yeates Affidavit and the COMINT reports were declassified on 03 November 2004 and released to the public, Serpo Release 27 appears c. 2008 giving an alleged transcript of Reagan’s briefing. The transcript does contain material that is comparable to prior Majestic Operation documentation, except for Serpo related content. Because "Project Serpo" was flocked around by The Aviary, Serpo is believed to be proliferated in dis/misinformation. The Serpo.org transcript, which was released after the serp.org hack, may have been altered to make the UFO phenomenon look absurd (See Serpo conspiracy). Briefing Reagan Briefing Reagan on the US position on Unidentified Flying Objects, began firstly with a pitch for a Strategic Defense Initiative. The pitch was first drafted c. 1980 for Presidential approval, when the new President was to take office on 20 January 1981. It brings attention to “a very real and dangerous situation that threatens not only us, the world, but our very existence as a race... It does not originate here on earth but comes from space itself... No longer can the United States be in the position which it found itself in 1947.”Edward Teller’s Pitch to President Reagan for SDI The COMINT reports, revealed during Civil Action No. 80-1562, "Citizens Against Unidentified Flying Objects Secrecy v. National Security Agency", also reiforced the UFO situation. The 1980 reports initially supposed that the “UFOs” they had been tracking, were “probably balloons”. However Report F makes a distinction of confirmed “balloons” and “unidentified flying objects”. The COMINT reports likely made the threat of alien presence real. The threat of possible Alien Invasion was so indoctrinated into Reagan that in 1987, in a unifying speech to the United Nations, President Ronald Reagan delivered in his address: “Perhaps we need some outside universal threat to make us recognize the common bond,” Reagan told diplomats from all over the planet. “I occasionally think how quickly our differences worldwide would vanish if we were facing an alien threat from outside this world.” But according to The Krill Report, paper 2, the alien invasion had already begun. The Affidavit of Eugene F. Yeates which reveals the COMINT reports, were declassified in 2004 and released to the public. Then around 2008, serpo.org posted an alleged meeting that debriefed Ronald Reagan on the UFO situation in the United States. It was presumambly a verbal meet held at Camp David on 6 March 1981. An abridged version of the Reagan briefing transcript (Serpo version) can also be viewed. War Games With President Reagan backing the (SDI), it could be proposed as a missile defense system intended to protect the United States from attack by ballistic strategic nuclear weapons. The concept was first announced publicly by President Ronald Reagan on March 23, 1983. But in 1987, the concluded that the technologies being considered were decades away from being ready for use. SDI was so controversial that in some sectors, it was criticized for threatening to destabilize the MAD-approach and to possibly re-ignite "an offensive arms race". SDI was nicknamed by Democratic Senator as "Star Wars". The initial purpose of the SDI program was to act as a psychological war-game during the which began with social unrest in the mid-1980s. The end of the Soviet Union was realized on 26 December 1991, thus ending the Cold War. Just one year prior, George H. W. Bush eluded to these events when he enlightened the world to a “ ”, given in his presidential speech on September 11, 1990 (Archived on C-SPAN). Casey’s case was appointed Director of Central Intelligence on 28 January 1981 under the Reagan administration. Could he have had Majestic intelligence? During , Casey worked for the , where he became head of its in Europe until his resignation in September 1945. This potentially places him right in the middle of European affairs in how the Allies were dealing with the Nazi UFOs of the SS ( ) Rundflugzeug program. Under the Nixon administration, Casey served as the chairman of the US Securities and Exchange Commission from 1971 to 1973 Walsh, Lawrence E., Independent Counsel, "Chapter 15: William J. Casey" in Part VI: "Investigations and Cases: Officers of the Central Intelligence Agency," (page 199 et.seq.) in Vol. I: "Investigations and Prosecutions," of the Final Report of the Independent Counsel for Iran/Contra Matters, August 4, 1993, Division for the Purpose of Appointing Independent Counsel, Division No. 86-6, U.S. Court of Appeals for the Distrocit of Columbia Circuit, Washington, D.C., as transcribed on the site of the , retrieved Feb. 21, 2019 and became a member of the (1975–1976). See also * Star Wars References Category:UFO documents Category:UFO archive Category:Presidential documents Category:Majestic Category:United States